It's all about your Dreams
by GraydonGirl
Summary: Okay, so as much as i love Leyton, this was a BRUCAS that had to be done, don't hurt me please! So the ending is adorable if i do say so myself. So i hope you enjoy. ONESHOT


**IT'S ALL ABOUT YOUR DREAM**

**Alright, as much as I love me some leyton, this just had to be done because it works like this. I only did this oneshot so I could work the last line in. I thought it was a great line (that I came up with by myself, thankyou!) and I just had to use it. Don't burn me, I wrote it in like 20 minutes. I hope you enjoy. This one goes out to all the Brucas fans.**

It was one year after everybody left Tree Hill High. They were off doing the college thing, or the basketball thing, or the marriage thing, or the designer thing, or the artist thing. They all had somewhere to be and somewhere to go. It was just their life. Every few weeks everyone would call each other just to stay in touch. There was no point in ending relationships just because of some distance. I mean think about it, together everyone had been through so much, rock stars, fashion shows, heart attacks… the list just went on. But now everyone was happy, for the exception of our favourite love triangle. That's right, once again Lucas was having second thoughts, and Peyton knew it.

Every month Lucas and Peyton made it a point to see each other. It wasn't the distance that was their problem. It was their connection. Once again Lucas had gone out to see Peyton and they were in the middle of a 'talk'.

"hey Peyton" Lucas said as he walked over to her and hugged her. No kiss on the lips or cheek, just a hug.

"hey Luke" Peyton said, but was slightly thrown off by the hug.

"how's art school?"

"oh you know, just a bunch of moody emo kids pouring their emotions onto a white piece of paper" Peyton said as a joke. Peyton and Lucas were sitting on top of the back seat of Peyton's car. It was kind of a tradition for them.

"listen, I need to talk to you about something" Luke said. Peyton knew it was coming; it was something she was absolutely dreading, but knew that there was no way around it. Lucas Scott was about to break her heart.

"you know I love you, I really do. You're an amazing person, with an amazing heart. You're so beautiful and so talented, but…"

Peyton could feel the tears burning her eyes. "I'm not her…" Peyton finished for him. He sat there not being able to say anything, he didn't really expect her to realize that, but I guess he was more obvious about his feelings than he thought.

"listen Luke, I love you too, that's why I can tell what you're thinking about, and right now I know you're thinking about that girl you left behind. And you know what?"

Lucas looked Peyton in the eye. "what?"

"it's okay" Peyton said, right now her heart was breaking just having to tell Lucas this, but she knew it was right. Lucas was taken back by her response. Never in a million years did he expect her to say it was 'okay'.

"I think I knew all along" Peyton started as she grabbed Lucas' hand. "you and me we're great together, as friends… We have the same taste in music and we share so much together, but it's her that you love."

Lucas took his hand back and pulled Peyton into a tight hug. "Peyton, you have no idea how much this means to me" Lucas said into her ear. Peyton shivered a little knowing that was one of the last times he would say something like that with that much emotion to her.

"I know." Peyton said breaking the hug. "now go"

Lucas gave her one last smile that could melt her heart and then he was gone.

Hours later Lucas found his way to New York City. He had managed to find her apartment address buried deep in his planner. He had no idea what to say, but he knew something had to come out. He stood outside the door of her apartment. Of course it was an excellent apartment, so great it could probably be a hotel. Of course she had her parents pay for the whole thing. There was no way she was sharing a ugly dorm room with another person.

Lucas raised his fist to the door '_here goes nothing' _he thought as he knocked three times. After hearing some rustling going on behind the very large silver door, it quickly opened. There she was, just as beautiful as the first time he saw her.

"Lucas?!" she nearly shouted.

"hi Brooke" Lucas said as he was soon lost in her eyes. Brooke was surprised that he was here in NY, standing in her door way. Of course after one long year of her best friend and first love being together she was finally over him. Or at least that's what she told her self everyday in the mirror.

"what are you doing here?" she asked with a smile on the outside, but a frown on the inside, but convincing none the less as she threw her arms around his neck. He quickly wrapped his arms around her waist and took in the feeling.

"I had to come see you. There is something I want to talk about" he said as they both walked into the huge apartment.

"what? Was you're phone broken?" Brooke asked jokingly.

"this is something I had to do in person" Lucas said as his tone dropped to a more serious one. Brooke caught the sound in his voice and the look in his eye and knew what he was about to do.

"Brooke, listen…" Lucas said as he took Brooke's hands in his.

"Lucas no" Brooke said trying to hold back those very strong tears. "you can't do this to me again. I think breaking my heart twice was plenty" she said as she took her hands back.

"Brooke please…" Lucas practically begged. He could see the tears rolling down her face. It was hurting him just seeing her like this. Brooke honestly was never truly over him, and never would be. But for the sake of her relationship with Peyton, she couldn't jeopardize that.

"no, you have Peyton, and… and I-I have my fashion" Brooke said trying to walk away.

"we're over" Lucas said to Brooke's back.

"what?" Brooke said softly

"me and Peyton, we knew it wasn't right… it's just… we're over" Lucas said trying to get his point across.

She turned around in her spot and walked back to Lucas. She couldn't stop the sobbing or the streams of tears coming out of her eyes. "But last year you told me, the person you want standing beside you when your dreams came true was Peyton, you can't change that" Brooke said trying to fight back with Lucas.

"you're right Brooke I can't change that, and I don't want to" Luke said. "yes, when my dreams come true I want Peyton standing next to me" Brooke's heart instantly dropped.

Lucas continued. "but when my dreams come true, it's _you_… who I want standing in my arms"


End file.
